


Need more than two hands

by Mariandrealr



Series: Monsta X One-shots [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Burping, Chubby Jooheon, Chubby Kink, Feedee Jooheon, Feeder Kihyun, Feeder Minhyuk, Food Kink, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariandrealr/pseuds/Mariandrealr
Summary: Jooheon stumbles stuffed in his bed after a big dinner, but Kihyun and Minhyuk won’t let him go to sleep so easily, not without giving them some enjoyment of his body too.





	Need more than two hands

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work in chubby kink...Please enjoy! And if you have some ideas or tips for improving my writing, I will be very thankful if you let me read it in the comments :)

-Come it, you have no choice, you know what we said among all "we will leave the kitchen clean" .- Kihyun insisted, leaving the pizza box at the feet of Jooheon, who was lying on his back on his bed.

 

-Kihyun, I have not told you, but I'm very full, it was a... Big dinner.-Jooheon answered, somewhat cautiously. He tried to get up quickly,

but his stomach protested with a snarl, Jooheon grimaced in discomfort.-

 

I can see it...- Kihyun said, seeing how round the belly of Jooheon was, in that position, half upright,it seemed even more round, as it got up with each inhalation and how it came down with each exhalation.

 

The buttons of his long-sleeved white shirt, looked tight, imprisoning his stomach... "It must feel uncomfortable," Kihyun thought. Then he spoke again: - But who forces you to eat so much? That's your fault and you know it, Jooheon.

 

Jooheon felt somewhat heated under the intense look of Kihyun, who was fixed on his stomach, he tried to put a hand to cover it.

 

That attention and mention of his gluttony made him feel ... Strange, but also pampered, like a puppy that has eaten more than he should have.

 

Recently, Jooheon had been having feast days in a row, as a reward for himself, since after achieving six-pack abs, he decided that now that he had granted his wishes to the fans, he too should succumb to his own, right? But he definitely did not count on how much Kihyun would notice...Well, not only him, but also Minhyuk, who was in fact responsible for this problem.

 

-It was not my fault, it was Minhyuk! He was bothering me all night.-Jooheon protested.-

 

-Minhyuk is to blame for being a glutton?

 

-That is not! ... First, I'm not a glutton, second, Minhyuk was all night filling my plate, insisting, encouraging me, caressing... - Jooheon stopped before saying anything else, he realized what he was about to say, blushed, remembering the time that happened next to Minhyuk at the table.

 

Jooheon was quite full, beyond a limit, he had already eaten three plates to the brim, now he was leaning back in his seat, hiding his swollen stomach under the table, tracing soft and slow caresses in the dome that was his belly, inhaling slowly. Minhyuk approached, whispering "Joohoney, one more, just one more ... I know what you want, I know you can." Minhyuk pulled his chair closer to his, served the food on his plate to Jooheon and took something from the center of the table, filling Jooheon's plate for the third time that night. In the end, Jooheon relented when he felt Minhyuk's slender fingers brushing his lower belly, then up to his belly button and finding his hands.

 

The caresses began soft and slow, Jooheon started to eat with resignation and as he moved, Minhyuk pressed him more, whispered in his ear the good boy he was, lightly patted his stomach on the parts that felt more swollen, his palm was walking from here to there, from time to time putting his finger in Jooheon's navel, always watching that the rest of the group did not know about anything, that Minhyuk had Jooheon for himself, that he could flatter, touch and light him alone like he knew, as he wanted.

 

-Jooheon! Jooheon, you're not paying attention to me!

 

Kihyun snapped his fingers in front of Jooheon's lost sight and he came back to reality. Jooheon bit his lip with sudden desire, quickly turned his gaze to Kihyun, then to the pizza box.

 

Well, I'll eat it.- He said simply, too quickly, stumbling over the words.-

 

Kihyun looked at him strangely for a few moments. Jooheon saw the hint of a mischievous smile on his lips.

 

-Thats how I like it. Do not throw it away, will you? I'll find out if you do it.-Kihyun said, like a little warning. He was always very fussy about cleanliness and food, but especially in those moments.-

 

With that said Kihyun left the room, leaving Jooheon alone.

 

He opened the box, counted each pizza, there were six left. Perfect. A number neither big nor small, he could do that, right? And much more just now that he was getting a little “excited”.

 

He took the slice and began to chew, let out a sigh of pleasure with the first bite. Recently, he was enjoying the food more than before, when he was a little thinner and more muscular. Not that he had gained much weight, but he had already lost his abdominals and pectorals, which gave way to a soft belly, with love handles and small tires.

 

Jooheon never was a big fan of his body, but In that moment, he looked good, with a smooth skin belly swollen and hungry for more, he could definitely begin to love himself a little more. Yes, he really liked this change in his life.

 

He had already finished the first piece, his stomach took it well enough, at least not so full yet, he could continue.

 

He began with the second, then third piece, with which his stomach began to grunt with annoyance, "No more, too full for more!" It seemed to tell him his belly. Probably Jooheon miscalculated and was very ambitious, he had not yet digested part of the dinner, even so, he had 3 pizzas to finish.

 

He leaned with his hands on the soft mattress of the bed, let out a grunt of weariness, almost becoming a moan. A little distressed, he saw towards the door of the room: it was open, but there was nobody outside, it seemed that the whole group had already gone to their respective rooms, maybe Minhyuk, who shared room with him, would be bothering Kihyun or playing with Changkyun.

 

It could be said that he was "alone".

 

He looked down at his swollen belly and did not think for more than two seconds about his idea.

 

With a trembling hand, he started rubbing his round belly, first with timid and light movements, getting used to it, something he did very easily.

 

His belly tingled with warmth, his discomfort began to diminish, he felt ... Well, very well, in fact. He continued safer this time: with one hand, he pressed his bulging stomach and caressed it with satisfaction, with the other, he took a piece of pizza that he put in his mouth and made wake up, once again, his taste buds.

 

One, two, three, four! ... In four big puffs the fourth pizza had disappeared in Jooheon's mouth, in the last bite, he closed his eyes, feeling his stomach fill up, as he struggled to be able to accommodate more, he roared in despair deliciously.

 

At that moment, letting himself be carried away, he pressed too hard a delicate point, it hurt for a moment, then he was relieved. Unable to hold back, Jooheon let out a burp, then a trembling moan. With his eyes still closed, his member waking up with all his senses, he returned to the pleasant movements with his stomach, pressing as before certain points and caressing in an inexperienced, experimental way.

 

An even bigger and noisy burp came out, Jooheon sighed with relief, a tender smile drawn on his face.

 

-You look very cute when you eat like this.-Said a playful voice. Jooheon opened his eyes suddenly, surprised and embarrassed by the presence of Minhyuk.-

 

He was sat in front of Jooheon, sitting like an Indian, he was resting his head on his hand, resting his elbow on his knee. The pizza keeping distance between them was what gave Jooheon relief, probably his near-erection and blush, they would only be noticed close up.

 

-Minhyuk, oh ...! -Jooheon said, looking for what to say before the situation, feeling more and more for every second that passed.- Since ... how long are you here?-Jooheon said, with his eyes away from Minhyuk’s, dodging them.-

 

-Oh, enough to hear the roars of the beast. If you know what I'm saying? "Minhyuk joked, his mischievous smile matching his bright eyes." ... A big beast. "Minhyuk placed both palms on the sides of Jooheon's belly." Your poor little belly is still hungry, my Joohoney? "Minhyuk added, removing his hands just to move the pizza box between them and place it next to him, to open up.

 

"No, I'm not hungry, it's Kihyun, he's forced me to eat this." Jooheon answered, gently pulling the edge of his shirt to try to hide his arousal.

 

-I see that you are enjoying your obligations. Hmm? That's good, I like to see you happy.

 

-Do not!...Ah, Min, can you go ...? "His words trailed off as he saw Minhyuk approaching. Jooheon just petrified, thinking what he wanted now.-

 

Minhyuk moved on the bed to get behind Jooheon, hugging his belly with the palms of his hands.

 

"Help you finish your homework?" Minhyuk offered, with a strange kindness.

 

Jooheon was going to tell him to leave, until he felt the tips of Minhyuk's fingers, rubbing against the skin of his abdomen.

 

It was a sweet, comforting, intoxicating feeling. His touches felt like magic in him, it even seemed that his stomach was purring with pleasure in those moments.

 

"So-just because you insist, I'll accept." Jooheon answered quickly, his voice timid and dull, but the nerves and the heat burning in his body. Besides definitely, wanting Minhyuk's hands on his body, he also knew that he could not get rid of him easily and that he also wanted to finish that pizza.-

 

He did not know why or how, but Minhyuk had him in a trance with his caresses, he felt his hands move by themselves, he took the next piece and put it to his mouth.

 

Something strange happened, as he had thought before, since he began to eat more and gain some weight, Minhyuk had been pampering him more, in addition to the oddly annoying behavior of Kihyun, there was also that rare attraction that Jooheon felt for food, the caresses and the sensation of being over the limit.

 

Biting, chewing, swallowing, biting, chewing, swallowing... The work would be more difficult if it were not for the fingers dancing on his gut, they massaged his full belly very well, it seemed to fit everything inside him, press to release some soft belches and rubwhere else he should. Although sometimes, his naughty hands pinched under Jooheon's navel, the most flaccid part of his belly, in addition to rubbing in circles with his thumbs on his love handles ... Of course, it's not that it bothers Jooheon, rather it motivated him.

 

-Okay, one more! -Said Minhyuk, with the last pizza in front of Jooheon's mouth.- Say "aaah" .- He spoke with childlike innocence, Minhyuk whose desires were not innocent or pure, which could be noticed in the growing bulk of his crotch.-

 

A few bites later, with an unsuspecting triumphant belching, Jooheon finished the last pizza, he felt like a puppy again, but this time like a puppy awarded for doing the trick that his owner wanted.

 

-Very good Joohoney! You're a very good boy.-Minhyuk said, patting Jooheon's stomach."You can eat a lot, huh?” Minhyuk approached his ear, suppressing a giggle.

 

-Hmm, well, I suppose ... Yes, no? - Jooheon replied timidly, feeling flattered.

 

"And of course, in such a large stomach, it reaches much more, right?" Minhyuk inquired, resuming the massage for Jooheon's belly.

 

-Oh no, not at all, Minhyuk, I'm about to burst-Jooheon answered, with a nervous smile.-

 

-But after every dinner, there is a dessert.

 

-Minhyuk ... What are you plotting? - Jooheon asked, somewhat worried, assuming what was coming.

 

"Have you finished here?" Kihyun appeared at the door, no longer wearing the elegant clothes for dinner, but a loose shirt and black boxers. In his hands, he brought a small carton of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

 

Kihyun, without even waiting for the answer to his question, sat in front of Jooheon in the bed, left the container of ice cream aside and contemplating a few moments with a serious look Jooheon's full belly, his next action was to run his hands with longing for all its round surface.

 

-Oooh ... Jooheon.-Kihyun said with a slight sigh. -I swear, every day I see you more fatter.

-Uh, what? - Asked Jooheon very surprised, something excited clear, but more confused than before .-

 

-Kihyunnie, calm down, you sound like a horny teenager.- Minhyuk chuckled, and removed Kihyun's hands, always behind Jooheon. -But, Jooheon has to know everything, right? Because you are a very smart boy.

-... No, I have no idea what you are talking about.-Jooheon answered, who proceeded to pull his shirt down, embarrassed by Kihyun's gaze.-

 

-Well, you look great with a few extra pounds.- Minhyuk said slowly, as if savoring his words.-

 

-You look amazing when you really enjoy your food.- Kihyun added, getting closer to Jooheon.-

 

"Not to mention all the noises in your stomach." With each sentence, both Kihyun and Minhyuk seemed closer to him.

 

-The softness of your belly.-Kihyun now was only less than 10 centimeters from Jooheon's face.-

 

"Your gluttony." Minhyuk whispered in his ear.

 

-What has all that? -Joeheon asked, assuming now that the strange behaviors of his companions were due. He was very blushed to be mentioned all that, as if it was something good, something sensual.

 

-We like Jooheon, we love it.- Minhyuk answered.-

 

-More than like, in fact.-Kihyun added. It was easy to notice how much they liked it, for a bundle could be seen in Kihyun's underwear and Jooheon could feel Minhyuk half-erect behind him.

 

Jooheon just swallowed, turned his head to see both boys, again, for the third time that same day, succumbed to gluttony.

 

-I want dessert.-Jooheon asked, seeing the cardboard in Kihyun's hands.-

 

"That’s how I like it." Kihyun answered, with a completely satisfied smile opened the carton of ice cream and took a spoonful, which came to Jooheon's mouth. "Let me feed you, I want you to eat it all."

 

-O-okay.-Jooheon answered simply.

 

With the first spoonful that Jooheon swallowed, his stomach grunted in protest, Jooheon winced in discomfort.

 

-Shhh. You can do it, Joohoney.-Minhyuk hissed, putting his hands around Jooheon's belly, beginning to massage with his fingers.-

 

Next spoonful, Jooheon felt much more relaxed with Minhyuk's hands on him, he continued with his dessert.

 

Scoop after spoonful everything became tighter in his stomach, but Minhyuk's caresses motivated him to continue, in addition to the "words of encouragement" that both gave him.

 

-You’re doing it so well.

 

-You look beautiful in this way.

 

-I love your body.

 

-Almost there.

 

-You can do it.

 

-A little more, a little more, for us.

 

-After this you will have your prize.

 

-Urp! ... Finished ...- Jooheon sighed, covering his mouth and licking the remains of ice cream that were on his lips.-

 

-Well now ... Prize.-Kihyun said, without thinking, climbed on the belly of Jooheon, with his erection completely visible under his underwear. Without waiting for more, he began rubbing his crotch against Jooheon's belly.

 

Jooheon gave a start of pain, not only because of his stomach but because of his dick, which had been erect for a long time, he felt his face burn like fire, but he was too tired and full for that.

 

-N-No! Kihyun, no ... I'm tired.-Jooheon said, putting his hand on his ruddy belly.-

 

-O-oh, I understand.-Kihyun answered, somewhat disappointed.-

 

\- I know something better that we can do. - Minhyuk spoke.-

 

Minhyuk helped Jooheon to lie down, placing a pillow under his head, while Kihyun removed the empty boxes from the bed and went quickly to the kitchen to throw them away.

 

Now the three of them were lying down, Jooheon in the middle of both, Minhyuk hugging him, breathing in his neck, occasionally saying nice words. Kihyun was awkwardly learning how to caress Jooheon's belly without causing pain or pressing hard.

 

-You did very well Joohoney.-Minhyuk whispered. -You're very cute ...

 

-More than cute, sexy.-Kihyun said without thinking.

 

-So soft.

 

-So fat.

 

\- So obedient.

 

\- So gluttonous.

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun argued for a few moments, because Minhyuk laughed at his comments, which seemed to be of desperate fever, while Kihyun told him that he was too sweet with Jooheon.

 

Jooheon slept in so many words, just thinking how opposite were Kihyun and Minhyuk, but how he loved they equally.

 

 


End file.
